


Put a Lacquer on Your Hunger

by usedupshiver



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, But only parts of it, Corset Piercing, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of <a href="http://usedupshiver.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> reaching 500 followers, I let everyone vote on which five of the 30 day OTP porn prompts I should do. The winners were:<br/>Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned<br/>Corsets<br/>Double penetration<br/>Explaining a kink to their partner<br/>Spanking</p><p>So, here you are, my dears! (In whatever order I manage to write them...) (Oh, and the title is stolen with lots of love fom <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6t6A8ePErE">this song</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corsets

Tony's first thought of the night had been that he had never done this on a guy before, only women, but now he hadn't even started yet and it was already so hot his jeans seemed to have shrunk about three sizes in the crotch area. And that was of course a wildly inappropriate and unprofessional reaction but damnit... He couldn't stop himself. Tony licked his lips as he ran his eyes over the long, lean stretch of back in front of him, the matching, elegantly curved lines of dots marked down the sides of it, and was really happy Loki, as he was apparently called, had his face pressed into the bed and couldn't see him do it. He was also happy now that he'd been double booked on that afternoon and Loki had had to come in after closing time to get this done, because now the studio was all locked and dark apart from his room in the back, and no-one was there to see him lose his mind.

What was up with that, by the way? He'd done genital piercings more times than he could count anymore and that had never turned him on, it had just been work. Now a guy was naked to the waist in front of him and he was almost ready to come in his pants.

Tony obviously needed to get laid.

Not now, though. Now he needed to focus on the work in front of him and get it done. And get it done _right_.

"Okay, Loki." He placed a gloved hand on the guy's back, right by the first pair of dots, and felt the muscles under the warm skin move as Loki glanced over his shoulder. "You ready to do this thing?"

The pale guy nodded, green eyes surprisingly bright. "I am."

So Tony gave him a nod in return, took a firm grip of the thick but still wickedly sharp needle and carefully stuck it into Loki's pale skin, aiming in a practiced way for the mark where it was meant to come out again. Perfect. There came a tiny little gasp from Loki, but that was sort of expected so Tony just turned to pick up the open ring before using the thick needle to lead it though the tunnel he'd made in Loki's flesh. And that was that. One down, nine to go.

The five rings on Loki's right side went in with just the same kind of breathless little gasps. Loki's lower back looked shiny with perspiration and the skin across his shoulder blades was a bit flushed, but that was all pretty normal.

When Tony got started on the left side, though, things started changing. The gasps were joined by soft whimpers, which didn't just come out when Tony was working, but seemed to slip out of Loki every now and then when he just couldn't keep them in. And getting the last two rings in place, the ones on Loki's lower back, there was just no fucking way Tony could miss the way the guy was breathing more heavily, outright moaning as the needle pierced him, whimpering as the ring went in, and yeah, well... humping the bed. Trying to be discreet about it, but not being very successful with that. This barely-there grinding of his hips into the surface under him continued while Tony cleaned Loki's back and closed the rings up, and the arousal Tony had pushed aside to be able to do a flawless job quickly came sneaking right back at the sight and the little noises Loki was still making under his breath.

"You can sit up now", Tony said as he rolled his chair back, voice uncomfortably hoarse. "Better go slowly, though. Don't want you passing out on me."

Loki didn't say anything but he did move slow when he pushed himself up sitting and let his legs fall down the side of the bed. When he did Tony couldn't really help noticing the tell-tale bulge on the front of the guy's black jeans. Okay, he had definitely not been imagining the way Loki had seemed very, _very_ into getting his back pierced... But Tony opted to try to pretend he hadn't seen anything, using the act of moving away to get the things Loki had brought to lace the piercings together as an excuse.

Usually there were colourful ribbons. Loki hadn't brought anything like that - he'd brought two lengths of very fine chain. One a dusky golden colour - and Tony had chosen rings to match it - the other tinted the same bright green as Loki's eyes. Tony had been intrigued as he had put them to soak in some alcohol while they worked, trying to imagine what the end result would look like. Perhaps that was why he'd been so turned on right from the start?

And now, he was about to see it.

When he'd dried the chains he waved Loki over from the workstation to a tiny, fake-leather couch in the other end of the room, used mostly by people coming along for company. Asking Loki to get on his knees on the seat felt really awkward, simply because neither of them was in an even remotely professional state of mind. But Loki just did as asked, leaning against the backrest while Tony carefully started threading the thin chains through the rings, criss-crossing in an overlapping patterns on the pale skin. Painting a just absolutely _gorgeous_ picture. He had to swallow hard and then even clear his throat before he could find his voice again, asking Loki to take a look in the mirror placed on the opposite wall, taking half a step to the side to clear the way.

Loki turned his head around, taking in the view of his own back, laced in green-and-gold chain, and his eyes glowed at the sight.

"Uh... Just... Don't take this the wrong way or anything", Tony said, swallowing again before he dared go on. "But this is the hottest looking corset I have ever done. On anyone."

The look Loki turned on him over his shoulder seemed to indicate that he had taken it exactly the right way. "You did an amazing job." There came an even brighter sparkle in the green eyes when the corner of his mouth curled up in a pleased smile. "I was actually wondering, if it would be appropriate to leave a... tip?" That smile stretched higher at the last word, turning the skin of his cheek to sharp, curved lines.

Tony felt his breath hitch at the clear innuendo. But this was still a customer, so he wasn't taking anything for granted. "You thinking cash, or...?"

"No, I was thinking something more along the lines of an exchange of, well, services?" A black brow arched elegantly. And since Loki was still on his knees on the little couch, hands on the back of it, it was impossible to miss the way he arched his back, making the fine lengths of chain slide through the rings with a soft whisper of metal on metal. It made his waist look even slimmer, especially in contrast with the black line his jeans cut low across his hips.

Everything since Loki had stepped into the closed down studio had felt like one long foreplay and seeing that unmistakeable act of invitation punched a little moan right out of Tony. He could see Loki's face split into a grin at the sound. And then the long-fingered hands dropping from the back of the couch down to – presumably – work the front of those jeans open. With another sort of undignified little noise in his throat Tony stepped back to stand directly behind Loki, his own hands dropping to run along the sides of that corseted back, just outside the faintly reddened skin around the rings. It drew a new whimper, made Loki arch more under the chains, and when Tony's hands reached the black denim he just carried right on, pushing the pants down Loki's ass and thighs. And fuck if he wasn't all naked under those jeans.

Moments later Loki was leaning back into him, pressing that naked, snow white and pretty damn perfect ass against Tony's crotch, still covered by the coarse fabric of his jeans. Making Tony curl his fingers around Loki's hips, dragging him closer and pushing back at the same time. 

"Fuck." It was a thick mumble, almost beyond words already. What was this guy doing to him? "Don't move", he managed to order as he let go and backed away. 

That got a little chuckle from Loki, wordlessly telling Tony that moving had definitely not been a part of his plan. 

Tony took the steps back to the workstation, pulling out the tub of white vaseline he used for his work, and then hurried right back to the couch. Where Loki, very obediently, hadn't moved an inch. And Tony rewarded him by being quick about slathering the almost fluffy goo over his fingers, touching one to Loki's ass and...

He frowned. "Have you...?"

Pushing back against the finger that had sunk into him like a warm knife into butter, Loki gave a short nod. "Yes, I have."

"You planned this." He didn't have to make it a question. 

"I know what I'm usually like after a piercing." Loki glanced over his shoulder, absurdly looking almost shy suddenly. "And I hoped you would be..." A whine. "Amenable."

"Oh, I am", Tony assured him. Pushing three fingers in to the knuckles now, curling them a little as he dragged them back out, making Loki give an almost startled noise when he hit the right spot. "Amenable is pretty much my middle name."

And since that was just the plain truth of it, Tony pulled his fingers free altogether and dipped them back in the vaseline to get some more of it on the straining, almost over-eager cock he used his clean hand to set free from its denim-and-underwear prison. He'd have to toss the tub and get a new one – and probably sanitize and sterilize all of this place and his equipment – tomorrow, but oh shit was it ever worth it. He was sure of that while he was still just moving in to rub the slicked head of his cock against Loki's surprisingly well-prepared hole. And then Loki gave an almost feral noise, somewhere between a growl and a whine, and pushed back. His body seemed to just suck Tony in, and every single coherent thought was scattered out of his head. Just like that.

Everything was slick and heat and gasps and moans and the slaps of skin on skin and that long curve of back with the chains crossing it, moving over the flexing muscles and the slight bumps of Loki's spine and Tony thought his mind was melting out of him.

Tony didn't even know how long they had been going at it – it could have been seconds or hours – when he grasped the thin chains and pulled. Gently, but still more than enough to put tension on all the fresh little wounds around the rings. 

At once Loki gave a shout and bucked back, pressing up until Tony couldn't get deeper inside him, and the way he tipped his hip must have made Tony grind right down on his sweet spot, if the breathless whimper he gave was any indication. The effect was just perfect; Loki gave another shout and came all over the couch, his ass clenching around Tony until there was no way he could hold back any longer either. He made himself carefully let go of the chains before he came, clamping his hands around Loki's hips instead, where it was safer to be be a little bit rough as he made the last, lingering thrusts, trying to draw both their orgasms out for as long as he could.

Then they just panted. For a long time.

"You know", Tony murmured at last, gently running his fingertips along the side of the back in front of him, "a corset isn't permanent. At some point, you'll have to take them out, and then do it all over again. If you want a new one."

"I know." By now Loki was leaning heavily against the back of the couch, almost speaking into the black, shiny imitation leather. "Good thing I know where to go when I need it redone."

"Well, that's great, 'cause I'm always happy to see generous tippers become return customers..."


	2. Explaining a kink

”I don't understand.” Loki's voice was low and hesitant, and he didn't exactly look happy and relaxed. He was still leaning back in the couch, head turned to study Tony's face, but the hands around the leg he had pulled to his chest, heel hooked over the edge of the seat, were now stiff and clawlike around his bent knee. The leg still resting on the seat, that had minutes ago been angled easily out at the hip, closer to where Tony was sitting by his side, was now pulled closer to the other, as if he was protecting himself.

But still... _I don't understand_ was way better than, for example, _get away from me you sick freak_. Tony could work with Loki not understanding.

A frown was forming on Loki's face now, though, pulling at the corners of his mouth, forming a gathering of lines between his eyebrows. ”If you don't want me to have you, Anthony, all you have to do is ask me, and I'll -”

”I know!” Tony hurried to cut him off. ”I know. And that's sort of the point. Because I do want you to have me. It's just... I more want you to... _take_ me? You know?”

”While you attempt to fight me off?” The frown deepened a little.

”Yeah.” Clearing his throat Tony turned in his own seat so he was facing Loki more head on, one leg drawn up on the cushion, knee angled toward Loki's thigh, the other hanging off the edge. He threw his right arm over the backrest, let his left hand toy with the inseam of his jeans, white threads worn out of the denim, but kept his eyes on Loki's pinched face. ”And since we both know I really can't, I need to know that you would stop if I asked you. Which I do. I trust you.”

As if those words had been magic – and between the two of them perhaps they were? – Loki's face softened at once. The frown didn't disappear altogether, but his eyes under the pulled-together brows were a bit brighter. His wide shoulders lowered, and his leg came a little closer to Tony's knee, almost pressing into it.

”You are asking me to force you”, Loki said, slowly, as if feeling the words with his tongue, trying out the taste of them. ”To rape you?” It didn't look like he enjoyed the taste of that last part.

”No”, Tony said firmly, shaking his head. ”No, that's not what this is at all. I mean, it's sort of... playing at that, I guess? Making it look and feel like you're forcing me, doing something I don't want, while we both know that I do. And that you won't really hurt me. And that you'll stop if I say so. Or, well, if you say so.” He looked down at his hand, still playing with the seam of his pants, and squirmed a little. ”I only want you to do it if you're comfortable doing it. I mean, I know it's not... _normal_. If it freaks you out and you don't like it, there's no point.”

One of Loki's hands came sliding into view then, settling over his thigh just above his knee, and Tony looked up to find and intense gaze locked on his face. ”Tell me”, he murmured, ”why you want this?”

A little snort escaped Tony. ”You don't go for the easy questions, do you?” He took his right hand from where it was hanging behind the couch and ran it through his hair, elbow still resting on the back of the seat. ”I guess, at the heart of it, I just want to feel... wanted.” He took his left hand off his jeans to make a stopping gesture when Loki looked like he was about to object. ”No, I know you want me. This isn't something you have to do to prove that to me or anything. Really.”

Loki closed his lips again, and nodded, even though it looked more like a sign for him to go on than anything else.

”There's just something about the idea that you'd want me so badly you wouldn't stop for anything – not even me fighting – that's just...” He cleared his throat, sure he was blushing. ”I like that.” Tony let his eyes drop to where his hand went back to tracing a worn tear in the cloth by his knee, right next to Loki's fingers. ”And I want to be weak, for a bit. And helpless.” He hesitated, blushing more. ”I want to be all yours, and I want you to take what you want.” There Tony made himself meet Loki's eyes again. ”I want you to _own_ me.”

He didn't miss the way Loki's widened a little at that, pupils blooming black.

”You truly want that?” His voice was catching a bit in his throat.

”I do. Wouldn't ask you for it if I didn't.”

Tony watched as Loki gnawed on the side of his bottom lip for a moment, not sure what else to say. And it looked like Loki didn't know either.

In the end it seemed he decided on acting instead, so he reached to the side, wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pulled. He dropped his drawn up leg down to the seat and kept dragging Tony closer until he had him astride his thighs, in his lap, both arms securely curled around his lower back. But when Tony steadied himself with his hands on Loki's shoulders, looking into his slightly upturned face, he got a feeling Loki had something he wanted to say, even though he didn't know how.

”Tell me what you're thinking?” Tony gave it the inflection of a question, not wanting to sound demanding when Loki looked so uncertain, making the grip on those wide shoulders a bit firmer.

Loki's mouth opened and closed a again a couple of times. He was obviously struggling for words and it was such and unfamiliar sight that Tony barely knew how to handle it. So he just waited, silently, leaning closer into Loki's body, getting and offering support all at once.

”I've never told anyone before”, Loki started, sounding like he pulled the words out by force. ”But I have always... wanted that, too.” He swallowed so hard his Adam's apple bobbed. ”To take. And... own.”

And of course Tony knew that when Loki said he'd never told anyone something, it meant a secret kept for maybe a thousand years. Something kept shamefully hidden away for generations before Tony had even been born. So he made sure to lean even closer, his hands sliding up the sides of Loki's neck, into his hair. Holding him near.

”I thought there was something wrong with me.” Loki's eyes slid closed as he spoke into the warm space between them. ”And then, when I knew what I was, I thought that was why. That I couldn't know how to be gentle, since I am a monster.”

”Well, you do know.” Tony smiled at him even though Loki wasn't looking, because he knew he'd hear it in Tony's voice. ”Remember the first time you fucked me?”

Loki gave a short nod, but Tony continued anyway.

”I was so damn drunk at that party and I kept trying to make out with you.” Tony leaned in to place a chaste little peck on the corner of Loki's mouth, coaxing out a little twitch of a smile at the memory. ”And you just kept telling me to -”

”- 'keep your tongue inside your head, Stark'”, they both repeated together.

”Yeah.” Tony was grinning now. ”And I thought I'd botched it and that you weren't interested. But then you just picked me up and warped me right to my bedroom, tucked me in, made me go to sleep, stayed right there the whole night. And the next morning you laughed at my hangover and then you spent like an hour fingering me until you could just slide right in, so I wouldn't have to move even an inch.” The next kiss was more lingering, and a lot less chaste. ”You know gentle. Really well. But it's okay to not be gentle too.”

Loki made a needy sort of noise under Tony's lips and pulled his hips closer to his own, making Tony's knees spread wider against the back of the couch. The movement made it obvious the conversation was starting to have an effect on them both.

”Do you wish for me to tie you down?” Loki murmured the question into Tony's cheek, lips brushing by the coarse hairs of his goatee.

”No”, Tony breathed, grinding his hip down a bit harder by himself. ”I mean, if you want that we can try it out. I don't mind. But what I really want is just you, overpowering me, holding me down, and taking whatever you want.”

”And what if what I want is you bruised and begging for mercy?” Tilting his head back into Tony's hands Loki searched out his eyes again. Some of that dark uncertainty was moving like a shadow behind the green glow.

Tony turned his hands to fists in the long, back hair and willed Loki closer, pressing their foreheads together. ”Fuck yeah, please”, he groaned. ”That. And then some.” Then he leaned back enough to meet those eyes again, watched them flit between his, hope and want warring with doubt and old self-loathing. ”There's no rush, though. It doesn't have to be all at once or nothing at all. We can start small.”

At last that made Loki finally look straight at him, a bit calmer, and then he smiled. A wicked little smile that sent chills rushing up Tony's spine and along his scalp.

”Yes, we can”, he agreed. Then the smile widened. ”And there is no time like the present.”

Before Tony knew what was happening Loki's arms around his back were hoisting him up as Loki rolled forward off the seat, onto his feet, leaving Tony somehow dangling over one of Loki's shoulders. An arm with a firm grip behind his knees held his thighs pressed to Loki's chest so he couldn't squirm away as Loki started walking out of the room.

”Hey! Put me down!”, Tony objected, pulling uselessly at the back of Loki's shirt. More out of surprise at the sudden movement than anything else.

”No, Stark.” The harsh way Loki treated his last name, instead of calling him Anthony the way he had for the last year and a half, made something spark to life in Tony's chest. Or perhaps a bit lower down... ”There is something I want, and I'm not letting you go until I've had my fill.”

Grinning like a madman, right down at Loki's ass, Tony went to pull a deep breath, bracing for a struggle.

Game on...


	3. Things that don't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this turned out as awkward as I had imagined it, but damnit, I had fun! *cough*And maybe indulged my size difference kink just a little.*cough*

The moment Thor had introduced the ambassador from Jotunheim to him, Tony had decided that he was having some of that. Sooner rather than later. Because wow. And holy shit. And _fuck_. Tony had thought Thor was huge, but even he was sort of dwarfed by Loki's side – even though the (literal, actual) giant was far from as bulky as the aesir. He was leggy and lean, broad over the shoulders and with sinewy muscles, but lithe and so elegant it was easy to forget how big he really was.

He looked a lot more alien than Thor, too, his skin faintly tinted blue, marked by raised lines everywhere Tony could see. As far as he'd understood it, Loki was only half frost giant. If not, he would have been even bigger, bluer, and bald. With completely red eyes. Tony was sort of happy he wasn't. He was a fan of Loki's long mane of black hair, braided close to his skull on the sides of his head, swept back in the middle. And not to mention a fan of those bright, icy blue eyes. They reminded him of the glow from the arc reactor, they were so intense. And at well over eight feet Loki was more than big enough as it was.

It had been decided that Loki should stay in the Tower, since Tony had made sure to rebuild a couple of floors to house Bruce – and, by extension, the height, weight and strength of the Other Guy. At least sort of. So he had rooms to spare that would actually suit Loki pretty well.

Tony didn't object. It would mean he had a chance to get to know the ambassador better. And that was sort of the point, wasn't it? Improve the relationship between the realms? Because of... peace? Or something. Tony hadn't listened. He'd been too busy staring at the way the dark green loincloth-looking thing that was all Loki wore just barely seemed to hang on to his narrow hips.

But then, considering the way Loki's icy bright eyes had settled on Tony, not even attempting to hide the obvious spark of curiosity, he suspected the ambassador's thoughts had been somewhere else too. And judging by the complete lack of surprise behind the delighted smile Loki flashed him when Tony came by ”to see if Loki had settled into his new rooms all right”, his thoughts had wandered off in at least sort of the same direction as Tony's.

* * *

Loki of Jotunheim had ever been a tactile creature. He enjoyed getting to know things by touch, finding new details with the sensitive tips of his fingers, or sometimes using his even more sensitive mouth, like an infant getting to know more about the world by tasting it and feeling it out with lips and tongue. His reaction when faced with the first human he had ever seen was no different. As soon as he had laid eyes on the flawless little thing that was Tony Stark, his fingers had twitched with a wish to touch, to hold, to feel, know every curve and dip and texture, pick up every taste and scent.

And now, Tony had come to him, wide, dark eyes as full of curiosity as Loki's own mind.

The man's colouration was a source of fascination all on its own, so warm and rich! And he didn't hesitate for even a moment to throw his shirt off and climb into Loki's lap after they had settled on one of the soft, plush pieces of furniture in his rooms - even though both of them at first had played along with the excuse of having a serious conversation. Quite the opposite of hesitant, Tony was as eager to get his warm little hands on Loki as Loki was to explore him in turn. Golden fingers tracing the raised lines on Loki's blue-pale chest, finding a nipple, even curiously pinching the thing and making Loki give a breathy laugh.

His own chest was a mess of vicious scarring, but Loki didn't really mind that. It was impressive, though, how this little creature who felt so light and fragile in Loki's hands could have survived something that had marked his body like this. And he wondered how it could have happened. Surely Tony was far too young to have suffered battle wounds? He couldn't imagine such a tiny thing would ever be allowed to fight... Which made him wonder _how_ young Tony truly was? Tony, who had now latched on to his nipple with his mouth, lapping with his tongue over the hard nub.

Loki frowned. He didn't _want_ to frown. It felt delicious; warm, wet pressure and the texture of that tongue supplying sweet friction. But a disturbing thought had already taken root in his mind and wouldn't leave.

What if Tony was just... a child?

He had never met a human before, so how would he know? The hair growing on that handsome face had made him sure of Tony's maturity, but for all he knew, humans could be born with hair on their chins. And Loki's hands, already cupped around the backs of the human's thighs and his ass, were pulling Tony closer in a way that pressed something hard right into Loki's belly, but what did that mean? He could have something stuffed down his pants! One of those little tablets he seemed to read off or speak into all the time, perhaps? And even if that hardness was exactly what Loki had thought it was, that in itself didn't make this right.

Loki had been accused of many vices in his life, and he denied himself very little. But taking advantage of someone too young to know their own wishes? No, that was _not_ one of his faults!

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, Loki moved his hands to close them around Tony's waist instead. His fingers could wrap most of the way around it and he had to swallow when he gently pushed the human back, afraid to break him, until he sat astride Loki's thighs, having to spread his legs wide to accomodate them, instead of being pressed into his front.

Tony very reluctantly let his nipple go, panting slightly when he raised his head to give Loki a questioning look, hands still hot on his chest for support. "What? No good? Sorry, I can stop if -"

"How old are you, Tony Stark?" He decided to be direct.

"Uh... Okay?" The human blinked at him in obvious surprise and confusion at the question. "Turned forty five not even a month ago. Why?"

Forty five?! He was practically a baby!

Tony squirmed a little on his lap under the shocked stare Loki was no doubt giving him. Although he was far from sure what he might look like right then; his face felt numb. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm getting old and please don't mention the gray temples I mean I totally should dye them but I never get around to it and could you not stare so hard? I feel like I'm about to catch on fire..." Tony glanced away and took his hands off Loki now, one going to rub the back of his neck in a gesture of nervous discomfort.

What? Now Loki blinked in confusion. "Getting... old?"

"Well, at least with the sort of life I've lived. Hasn't been kind on the heart. Guess I'd be lucky to see past eighty so you know, more than half way done?" He was still looking away, clearly not happy about the subject.

"You mean to tell me you are actually a mature adult, at this age?" Loki raised a brow, still sceptical?

That startled a shocked little bark of a laugh out of Tony, and those wide, brown eyes turned up to find Loki's face again. "Fuck yeah I am!" And then realization spread over his face, mouth dropping open. "Oooh... That's why...?" He laughed again, more genuinely amused this time. "Yeah, big guy, I'm all mature." Still grinning he pushed out of Loki's now lax hold on his waist, moved closer, up on his knees, stretched to fist his hands into Loki's hair and pull his face closer so he could brush a kiss by the corner of his mouth. "No need to worry. By Earth standards you're sure as hell not robbing the cradle." He glanced up at Loki through his long, black eyelashes. "So, can we get on with this? Because I'd really like to get on with this."

"Oh, me too", Loki assured him, grinning in return, and this time he didn't hesitate to help Tony closer with a hand cupped around his ass, the other splayed out to cover most of his upper back.

"Oh my god your hands are freaking huge!" It didn't sound anything like a complaint. Indeed, the human groaned against his mouth, lips moving in a struggle to cover as much as possible of Loki's, while his own hands dropped from Loki's hair to slip in between them and work his pants open.

The unspoken message to go ahead was loud and clear, so Loki let his fingers find their way in under the now loose waist of those pants, exploring, while Tony's mouth did the same to his neck and clavicles - only with his mouth instead of his fingers. Those were not idle, however. Curious little digits were attempting to find their way to bare skin under his loincloth, failing miserably, but at least finding something hidden there.

"Speaking of huge..." Tony made a garbled little noise, trying to wrap his hand around Loki's girth through the fabric. He leaned his forehead against Loki's chest, probably looking down to see exactly what the giant had to offer. "I... eh... don't think I thought this all the way through."

Loki tilted his head back and grinned up at the ceiling while he kept pushing Tony's pants out of the way, fingers groping the firm muscles, strangely happy he wasn't the only one here to rush in before thinking. "Mm, that is just fine, my little friend", he hummed. "I would very much prefer to use my hands to get to know you, in any case. And my mouth. If you would let me."

"Yeah, sure, that's a thing." Tony arched his back, pushing his ass into Loki's palm. "You should totally do that."

"Then I will."

Not wasting any time Loki twisted around so he could deposit Tony on his back on the seats. While the man's head looked to still be spinning Loki relieved him of his shoes, his tiny little socks, baring his even tinier toes - which were almost disturbingly adorable - and finally his pants, underwear coming with them without him even meaning to. Not that he was sad to see them go. Oh, no. Not since it left Tony's hard, ruddy cock pressed up into his stomach once freed from his clothes, where it painted a shiny wet trail on his skin. Compared to anything Loki had seen it was small, of course, but considering the general proportions of the man it was certainly not unimpressive. And more than a little pleasing to the eye.

When the human was all naked skin and clearly visible muscles Loki was willing to believe that he truly was a man grown, despite size and age. No child would look like this, surely. No child would await his next move with such blazing heat in his eyes.

So Loki sank to his knees by the side of the soft piece of furniture so he could lean in over Tony's body without crushing it, and closed his lips over a prominent hipbone in an open-mouthed kiss, licking along a tense muscle up to his waist.

"Damn! It's like being licked by the biggest cat ever!"

Throwing him an amused look Loki went to close his teeth around the flesh at the side of his abdomen, biting down just enough to feel the pulse shudder.

"Okay, hint taken, sorry, shutting up now..." The man sounded physically pained, and it had to be at the prospect of staying quiet - because Loki was certain it wasn't the bite causing him to suffer.

He still lot go of his human mouthful. "Oh, no, do go on." He mouthed his way up the lower ribs, flexing with rapid breaths and feeling so very delicate. "How I feel to you is as interesting as how you feel to me. Please, tell me."

"Yeah, sure!" He gasped for a more proper breath and then the words rushed out. "You're all hard and smooth, like stone, and you taste just like snow smells and oh god I want to lick you again, can I lick you again? I know my tongue isn't this gloriously raspy thing - ah, oh, shit! - but I really need to do that again."

Loki had very nearly distracted him with a lick across his nipple, and now he huffed a soft laugh as he nosed his way in under Tony's jaw, sniffing his neck.

"Later", he promised idly. "It is my turn, now."

And Tony offered no objections to that statement as Loki worked his way back down his scarred chest and his stomach, rippling with tense muscles and tasting of salt and warmth and something like metal and oils. Before he was back by the man's groin and couldn't keep himself from wrapping his hands around his thighs, muscles flexing under his palms as he spread them apart. All dark skin and dark hairs and Loki leaned down to settle the tip of his tongue right behind the man's balls, drawing a gasp, and then flattened his tongue to lick all the way up to the head of his cock, almost wrapping it around the twitching length.

"Fuck!" It choked out of Tony in a startled shout. "Don't stop!", he continued when Loki pulled back, not realizing it was just to repeat the movement.

"Lovely", Loki crooned into his stomach after another couple of long licks. Meanwhile his hands had kept themselves busy stroking Tony's legs and hips, and now one found its way around to his ass, carefully running down the warm crevice. "I very much would like to know what your insides feel like, however", he continued, almost conversationally, as if the human wasn't falling apart right in front of him. "If you believe you could take at least one of my fingers?"

Nodding feverishly, not even looking up, Tony raised a hand in a gesture to the floor somewhere by Loki's side. "Yeah, I could! Just... lubricant. Right front pocket. Need... get..." He trailed off with a groan.

Loki frowned, confused for a moment. Oh, the pocket of his discarded pants. Of course. He reached for the garment and found a little tube in the mentioned place, carefully snapping it open and finding the contents to be a slippery, slimy sort of substance, without either colour or scent. Strange, but he could see the purpose of it almost instantly. Clever little creatures, these humans, truly. Humming to himself he coated his right middle finger in the substance before rubbing it against Tony's ass again, having the pleasure of seeing him gasp and moan and arch to press back into the touch.

Despite Tony's enthusiastic confidence it was no easy thing to manage. Loki could feel the tight coil of muscle soften a little under his caresses, but he had barely begun working the tip of his finger in before the human hissed and tried to pull away, and Loki let him, of course.

Tony propped himself up on his elbows then to look down at Loki across his heaving chest, shiny with perspiration now. "Okay, I think it can work, but it'll take a fair bit of patience, all right?" He gave a twitch of a smirk. "You're sort of on an out-of-this-world and off-the-charts sort of scale you know? Not what I'm used to."

"I think you will find that my patience is a match for my size." Loki gave a similar smirk. "At least if it can earn me something I want."

And that sure was no lie. With gentle, steady pressure and offering plenty of time to adapt, distracting with lapping licks over his cock, Loki in the end managed to get his finger inside to just close to the second knuckle. Enough to feel the soft, warm, yielding texture of the human's intestine. He crooked his finger just a hint, rubbed at it - and made Tony give a shout and buck up and come, soiling his own stomach and chest, clenching around Loki's digit still inside him.

Almost stunned at the suddenness of the man's release Loki sat staring, lips parted, and watched in silence as Tony caught his breath and blinked his eyes back open.

"Holy _hell_..." He groaned and gasped and pushed up on his elbows again, face slack with the aftermath of his pleasure. "I've had people finger my sweet spot before, but damn, that was... something else."

Loki barely listened as he eased his fingertip back out of Tony's body, eyeing the murky white trails of semen on his dark skin, greedy, licking his lips. He did notice the chuckle making the muscles under it move, though, and glanced up at Tony's face.

"You want to taste that pretty badly, huh?" He looked pleased, but too drained to give a proper grin, and just managed a crooked smile.

Loki nodded, blue eyes bright.

"Go for it, kitty." Tony slumped back down on the seats, leaving himself wide open. "Better make the most of your turn, while it lasts."


	4. Double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this was a tough one... Hope you enjoy what I ended up doing with it!)

Tony managed to slip through Loki's door without him hearing it, which he was sort of impressed with if he was allowed to say so himself.

”Whatcha doin'?”

With a slight start Loki turned his head where he was stretched out flat on his back almost diagonally across his huge bed, reading, book dropping to his chest when his eyes settled on Tony in the doorway. ”What does it look like, oh genius one?”

”Like you're bored.” Grinning, Tony walked over to bounce down on the edge of the bed next to Loki.

Who arched a brow over his book as he raised it again. ”My guess is that that's you.”

”Maybe?” He flopped down on his back, hands above his head on the golden bedspread, and stared up at the very far-away ceiling, painted to be a reflection of the black space and glowing stars and galaxies of the sky outside.

Okay so Tony was definitely bored. Asgard was surprisingly boring. It was oversized and overly golden and dull, dull, dull. No wonder Loki had turned to tricks and mischief to get by in this place.

The Avengers had been visiting for almost three weeks and Tony was ready to crawl out of his skin just to have something to do. But he couldn't tell anyone because it was all a great honour for the mighty heroes of Midgard, who had been invited here as Thor's guests once Loki's trial was over and things had started to quiet down a bit. So they had been brought... Up? Down? Over? Across? Whatever. ...When the Rainbow Bridge had been repaired. Only to find that Loki was pretty much in house arrest and not that happy about life either. But at least he was a bit more comfortable with doing mostly nothing than Tony was.

Naturally, this meant that Tony had taken to come pester Loki whenever he felt like it. Like right now.

”What are you even reading?” He propped himself up on his elbows while he spoke, so he could look at Loki's mile long shape on the mattress next to him.

Loki hummed something, his face once more hidden behind the book, so all Tony could see above his chest were the long, tapered fingers holding the leatherbound cover of the thing. Then he started talking about the subject of the book; something about the theory of teleportation and how it all was fucking up the basic laws of nature and physics and so on. Tony wasn't really listening to the words, just to Loki's deep, soft, flowing voice, and humming at what felt like the right places to make him keep talking while his eyes settled on Loki's crotch in the soft, draping linen pants he wore while lying around his room. The tunic he wore over them had ridden up above his hips from his movements on the bed and the finely woven fabric left very little to the imagination.

”If you are going to interrupt my reading, Stark”, Loki said in a breathy murmur that pulled Tony out of his staring, ”then at least make it worth my while. Since you are obviously not listening to a word I'm saying.”

And Tony didn't even pretend he hadn't been about to do that anyway. ”I can do that”, he grinned and shuffled to the side on the bed until he was right by Loki's side, head level with that crotch, where the thin linen was already betraying Loki's stirring interest in this rude interruption. ”Can definitely do that.”

Without hesitation, but making the movements deliberately and teasingly slow, Tony pulled the knot on the drawstring open and slipped a hand inside, sliding along Loki's abdominals. Already slightly tense in anticipation. His searching fingers found Loki's still mostly soft cock, felt it give a tiny twitch at the touch and quickly start to harden under the pads of his fingers, satiny skin stretching tighter. Yeah, Tony was never getting tired of that sensation. Also, he had to more than feel – he had to see. So he let go just long enough to push the wide waistband of Loki's pants down. Not far, just enough to bare that now full and straining and just faintly blushed erection.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Loki drop his book aside, and he turned an amused, narrow-eyed glance Loki's way while he stretched his neck and closed hot lips around the surprisingly cool tip of his cock, sucking gently and teasing at the slit with a brush of his tongue.

”Yes, I am prepared to agree that you can, indeed...” The prince's voice had dropped down into a low, gravelly register that made Tony shiver even before he felt light fingers skitter over his own crotch.

They'd traded blowjobs before. Quick, hushed affairs hoping no-one would choose that moment to step in through Loki's door – since Loki was sort of grounded, he apparently wasn't allowed to lock his own damn door.

On one memorable occasion Tony had been kneeling between Loki's legs under his desk when his brother had come knocking to ask Loki about something or other. Tony had almost choked, trying to not laugh out loud while he listened to Loki making a fittingly super-human effort to sound casual and not at all like he was three seconds away from coming down Tony's throat.

And he had been, because that was how long it took him once the door closed behind Thor's back when Loki had sent him away; Tony knew – he'd counted.

Now he curled his hand around Loki's far hip and urged him up on his side, the movement pushing his cock deeper into Tony's mouth, angle perfect enough that he could just straighten his neck a little and smoothly swallow that delicious length right down. He heard the guttural groan that earned him and felt Loki's fingers scrabble at the zipper of his jeans. Eager to return the favour, by the feel of it.

With his nose pressed into the whisper-thin fabric covering Loki's balls, throat stretched full of the swollen cockhead, Tony took the opportunity to slip his hand down from Loki's hip, in under his pants. Loki's velvety smooth ass cheeks were flexing slightly under his touch as he gently, ever so gently, fucked Tony's pliant throat. Making breathless, moaning whimpers in time with his slow, shallow thrusts.

At last Tony had to pull back, giving in to that pesky, pointless need to breathe, licking sticky strands of his own saliva from Loki as he went.

Taking advantage of this brief pause, Loki quickly got Tony's jeans the rest of the way open. He chuckled a little at the discovery that Tony had opted not to wear any underwear – they'd only have been in the way, so what was the use? – before he leaned in to lick a slick strip from head to balls, and then across them too. Then he clamped a hand over Tony's hip to shift him completely up on his side as well, curling his back in to make up for the height difference, and gave his cock a slow, greedy suck.

Tony twitched and moaned. ”Now, isn't that _so much better_ than reading?”

Loki didn't even look at him, he just gave Tony a hint of sharp teeth that made him suck in a quick breath before he pushed himself back down on Loki in turn, all the way into his throat. The angle didn't allow Loki to return that favour, but he more than made up for that with that wickedly clever tongue, grazing lips and applying suction in just the right places. And fuck, that was good!

But Tony still thought he could make it more worth Loki's while, so he took his hand off Loki's ass and slipped a finger into his mouth along that spit-slicked shaft, and then got it back down Loki's pants in a hurry. They couldn't take as much time with this as Tony wished that they could, so he'd better make it good enough to be over in a rush. With that thought in mind he searched out the tightly furled skin around Loki's asshole, and worked his fingertip inside.

At once, Loki's hip jerked back into the intrusion, and then he immediately pushed deeper into Tony's throat on the return movement.

”Stark!”

The helplessly wrecked moan of his name just made Tony's lips stretch in what would have been a grin if his mouth hadn't been full, and give a swallow around Loki's length as he pressed his finger in deeper.

Perhaps a bit vindictive, Loki went to close his mouth around his cock agian, growling around it in a way that forced Tony to let go long enough to gasp. His head felt heavy and dizzy from lack of oxygen, his heart was beating furiously in his chest, but this was a challenge now. A contest. A race. And damnit but he was going to win! So he swallowed Loki back down, until his chin was pressed to his lower belly, sucking hard, and by contrast moving his finger in slow, almost dreamy thrusts.

Tony was so focused on what he was doing, and on the greedy mouth on his own cock, that it came as a surprise when Loki's hand slipped into the back of his jeans. A trimmed nail scraped at the sensitive skin between his cheeks, sending a flare of goosebumps across his flesh, before the fingertip thrust inside. Dry, dragging friction giving just the right burn to ignite a fire rushing up his spine. 

Maybe Loki pushing into his ass dry shouldn't have been that big a turn-on – and probably wouldn't have been if it had been more than just that one long, slim digit stubbornly working its way into his body – but as it was? Yeah, that was way too good. Just way too fucking good! He wasn't coming first though. No way.

For a few moments they seemed almost frozen in time. Both with the other's cock as far into their mouths as they could take it, swollen flesh flexing eagerly on their tongues, both with a teasing finger up the other's ass, as if trying to coax the orgasm from the other. And both stubbornly holding back their own climax, even though they were teetering right there at the edge.

Then they both reached the point of no return at the same time, and their simultaneous, defeated moans were maybe what pushed each of them off the precipice in the end.

Tony felt the cool gush of Loki's come hit his throat, the scent of snow filling his nose before he swallowed, at the same time feeling his hips stutter as he filled Loki's mouth in turn.

As they let go and rolled onto their backs again they were quick to get their pants back in order before they just lay flat, stretched out side by side, catching their breaths. Tony grinned up at the starry ceiling above the bed, his lips feeling hot and swollen as they moved over his teeth. Then he willed himself to move, again propping himself up on his elbows, arms trembling a little, to watch Loki. Who had fallen back with his black hair a dark halo around his flushed face, lips parted and shockingly red, his arms thrown back over his head so far his hands were falling off the edge of the bed.

He looked all fucked out and wrecked and gorgeous.

After a while he seemed to feel Tony's eyes on him and tilted his chin down enough to throw him a dark green glance under heavy lids.

”Does that mind of yours never slow down?” Loki sighed and let his head drop back on the golden bedspread. ”I can hear it whirring all the way over here.”

”Guess that's why I get bored so easily”, Tony agreed.

”I suspected as much, actually.”

”So.” He cleared his throat. ”When you're not grounded anymore, you think you might drop by Earth sometime?”

A wider look found him then, one of Loki's eyebrows elegantly arched.

”You know, in case I get bored”, Tony answered the silent question.

”I make no promises, Stark.” Loki smirked, his body arching up in a lazy stretch. ”But stranger things have happened...”


	5. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dub-con like whoa...)

The first time it happened was when they returned from the very first fight Loki helped the Avengers win. They all stepped off the quinjet, Tony sliding up right behind him when all the others had already gotten a few steps away, and out of nowhere there it was – the sharp slap of a palm, perfectly placed on his right ass cheek.

Loki _jumped_. If anyone ever asked him he would deny it until Ragnarök, but damn it all, he jumped.

”Well done out there, Lokes”, Stark threw over his shoulder, already walking away from Loki where he had frozen on the spot. ”Good to have you on board.”

Unbelievable!

Loki stood staring after the man for a little while before he got moving too.

* * *

The second time it happened Loki was already back in the penthouse of the Tower, having shifted back through the shadows. Tony came sauntering down the stairs after having his armour dismantled, passing by behind Loki, who was talking to Rogers, discussing the success of their tactics.

And then there it was again – a palm smacking the side of his ass with not unimpressive force and accuracy. At least this time he didn't jump.

”Nice trick with the fake fire, Loki. Need to remember that one”, Tony offered while he headed for the bar.

Mouth hanging open, Loki stared after him for a moment before he remembered that he had been in the middle of a conversation, attention snapping back to the Captain. Who just blinked at him with a curiously blank expression, and didn't offer any objections when Loki went back to their discussion as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The third time it had just been the two of them happening upon a man trying to rob a jewelry shop next to the restaurant where they were picking up dinner for the whole team. Loki was not amused by the delay – he was hungry! – and trapped the criminal with magical fetters binding him to the ceiling, leaving him there until the police could come to take him away.

As they walked away along the street there it came again, the sting even sharper since he was just wearing jeans this time and not his leathers.

”Nice and tidy.” And Tony gave him a grin, not losing a stride as he continued along the sidewalk, carrying the bag of take-away in his left hand. ”I'm impressed.”

Loki again felt the strange mix of acute, enraged embarrassment at the man taking such liberties, and the slowly simmering pleasure at the praise. He was wildly confused and conflicted, and decided that just for that, he wouldn't let this continue.

* * *

The fourth time it happened they were alone again, the only ones to have returned to the Tower, and stepping off the quinjet Tony moved up to his side again. Loki could hear the faint rustle of cloth on cloth as Stark pulled his arm back and when the slap fell – Loki spun around on the spot, quick and graceful, and caught Tony's wrist in his hand.

In the same movement he leaned in and snarled, right in the man's stunned face. ”Enough!”

Tony's mouth fell open, but before he had the time to speak Loki dragged him closer and shifted them both through floors and walls until they flashed back into being right by the couch in the penthouse suite. With a choked, startled noise Tony stumbled right into him, and Loki simply took advantage of the movement, went with it, and let himself drop down sitting in the seat that had just appeared behind him. He twisted Stark's body as he went, making him fall down across Loki's lap with a muffled grunt as the air was pushed right out of him when his midriff hit Loki's thigh.

”What the fuck?” Tony wheezed the words out, struggling to pull a proper breath down into his lungs. His arms flailing for purchase on the seat, trying to push himself back up.

But Loki was having none of that. He simply placed his left hand over the back of Tony's neck, pinning him down without any effort what so ever. Without any hesitation he then raised his right, and brought his palm down in a sharp slap on the right side of Tony's ass. He was careful, of course. Doing it with his full strength would break the mortal. The effect was, however, still thoroughly satisfying.

Stark _yelped_ , hands pushing harder against the cushions as he squirmed to get away but was still unable to lift his head under Loki's grip.

”Fuck!” The exclamation was slightly garbled. ”Loki! Let me the fuck up from here!”

”No”, he stated, short and firm. ”Not until I am certain that I have gotten this _ridiculous_ ”, another slap, followed by another yelp, ” _annoying_ ”, and another, ”habit out of you.”

”What?” With some real effort Tony managed to turn his head under Loki's hand, just enough to get a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. ”The... slaps on your ass? Those are just to say well done! If you wanted me to stop you should have just _told_ me!”

”Well then consider _this_ , to be me _telling you_.” Each emphasis driven home with another spank, each making Tony shout and struggle harder.

Panting, his face turning flushed, Stark again tried to find Loki's face with his eyes. ”Damnit!” It was a groan more than a word. ”If you're gonna spank me for being bad, then the least you can do is do it properly!”

Loki let an eyebrow arch. ”And what, praytell, am I doing wrong?”

Wriggling some more, trying to reach a hand down between himself and Loki's thighs, Tony grunted with effort and then gave up, just slumping down across Loki's lap and the seats, breathing even harder. ”Pants”, he whined. ”Shouldn't be wearing pants.”

Oh, well that was a surprise... Blinking a little faster, feeling blank for a moment, Loki stared down at Stark's jeans-covered backside. Then a slow, wicked grin stretched his lips, and he reached his free hand in between their bodies to do what Tony had failed so miserably at – undoing the button and zipper on his pants. That done, he grasped the back of the now looser waist of the man's jeans, but didn't pull. Instead he leaned a little closer, staring right into the now very wide, very dark eye looking up at him from the couch seat.

”So you mean to tell me that I should pull these down to your knees, and spank your bare, unprotected ass – _properly_ – like the bad, misbehaving, insufferable child you are?”

As Tony's eye grew even wider, a spot high on his cheekbone was quickly turning red enough to match his armour. His full lips parted but for once, absolutely nothing came out.

Loki found that to be answer enough in itself, however, so he gripped harder around the back of the man's pants, made sure he had the waistband of his underwear caught in the same hold, and promptly pulled all of it down to his knees. Just as he had said he would. Getting the layers of cloth out of the way, and also trapping his legs rather effectively. And once he had Tony's backside all bare in his lap he decided that yes, this was most certainly the proper way to do it. His ass was both nicely rounded and firmly muscled, a marked crease of skin where the curves of it met his strong thighs, and it was already a bit blushed from the smacks Loki had placed there through the now removed pants. Loki had to fight back a sudden urge to use his palm to stroke that reddened skin instead.

Unconsciously licking his lips, Loki moved his thumb against the side of Tony's neck in a little caress.

”Well then...”

With that he raised his arm and just barely caught the way Stark's eye flashed with something right between anticipation and fear, before his palm connected with the now bare skin.

Tony _yelled_ this time, bucked against Loki's thigh, muscles along the lower curve of his spine standing out under his tanned skin, taut and tense. Only to suddenly go very, very still, his panting breaths stuttering and almost cutting off for a moment. And Loki didn't have to wonder why that was, at all. He could clearly feel the way the man was hard as steel, his cock caught between his lower belly and the leather covering Loki's thigh muscle, and Tony's movements had made the man himself realize this as well.

Loki couldn't see it himself, of course, but he could feel the way his own grin turned predatory and sharp. ”Oh, I see I had no idea just _how_ bad you are, Tony Stark...”

That made the man try to struggle again, groaning and muttering garbled, muffled protests into the cushion now stained dark with his saliva.

Profoundly unimpressed with his attempts, Loki simply returned to the task at hand. Letting one solid whack after another land on Tony's ass, alternating between sides, and then aiming a few to the sensitive backs of his thighs, right below those delicious-looking, soft creases of skin. The ones Loki was most definitely not thinking about licking...

As the punishment continued, Tony's shouts and yelps turned to hissing gasps and moaning whimpers, all fight going right out of him as his behind turned flaming red, dotted with spreading blue where bruises were already awakening, and his burning hot erection shifted against Loki's leg with every smack. Until he was a limp weight melting across Loki's lap. Nearly sobbing into the seat under his face now, breaths wet and laboured, but certainly not struggling to get away anymore.

So then Loki decided to be merciful, and stopped. 

It didn't seem like Stark knew he had, at first. Under Loki's hand still over the back of his neck his pulse was strong and fast, he was breathing heavily, and even though he wasn't trying to squirm and wriggle away anymore, his hip was still moving, rolling. More or less humping Loki's leg.

”Should I consider that enough for you to have learned your lesson, Stark?”

Tony sucked in air with a whine. ”Yeah! Lesson learned! Just... I can't... Fuck!” He groaned into the cushion and pressed his cock harder into Loki's thigh.

”Are you going to make a mess of my clothes, Tony?”

The man's hip stilled, with effort showing in the trembling strain in the tense muscles in his back. ”...Maybe?”

Loki gave a derisive snort. ”As if I would let you.” And with that he picked the man up, stood from the couch, turned, and dumped Tony back on the seats, quite unceremoniously. On his back this time, drawing a pained whine from him when his ass hit the cushion.

Tony's face was shining with sweat, flushed, eyes wide and pupils completely blown, lips damp and slack. Where his pants were pulled down and his shirt had ridden up his abdomen, his ruddy cock, looking painfully hard, was now exposed, pressed to his belly. Loki made no move to touch it. Actually, he casually clasped his hands behind his back while he was just slightly leaning forward over the man on the seats. Which made Tony squirm a little under the amused look on his face.

”You're just gonna leave me like this, aren't you?”, he whined when he figured it out.

”I'm not going anywhere.” Loki gave him a teasing grin. ”But if you have gotten yourself worked up over a well-deserved punishment, I would consider that _your_ problem. Not mine.”

”Asshole...” But even as anger and humiliation were still battling with lust in Tony's dark eyes his hand was already coming down in a rush to wrap around his own length, giving a desperate stroke. And just moments later, eyes locked on Loki's distant face, he jerked up and came with a choked, aborted shout. Making a mess of no-one but himself.

Tony's eyes had been pressed shut with the force of his orgasm, but when he blinked them back open they immediately settled on Loki's face again, still hovering over him, still giving the same wickedly amused smile.

”So tell me, Tony... The next time you wish to congratulate me on a job well done, what will you do?”

The man licked his lips, panting for words, and managed to curl his mouth up in a lazy smirk. ”Well, considering everything that just happened, I think the answer should be obvious.”

”Yes?” Loki raised an eyebrow impatiently.

”If this is what slapping your ass earned me, then next time I'm sure as hell aiming a grope at your dick instead.”

Loki did manage to shift away to his own chambers before he burst out laughing, but oh, was it ever a close thing that he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of my porn prompts! I had fun, I hope you did too, and maybe one day I'll tackle the other 25 prompts as well...


End file.
